Summer Life
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Aang and his Uncle Gyatso move to San Francisco during the summer, little does Aang know that his life will change forever, KATAANG, SUKKA later on, rated T for modern day
1. Chapter 1

**_Well hi there, ok so here is my new story, it is modern day Avatar, hope you enjoy_**

**_Warning : I own nothing but the story_**

* * *

**_Summer Life_**

**_Chapter 1 : A new beginning_**

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in San Francisco soon, thank you" The captain said threw the cabin of the plane, as the plane began to near the airport, a boy stared out the window.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be nice here" A man said next to him, he looked just like the boy due to him being his uncle.

"Yeah, I guess" The boy replied.

Then his uncle looked at him.

"Well it is summer so you don't have to worry about school" He smiled.

"Great"

"Look Aang, I know this isn't what you wanted, but I need this job, we had to move" Gyatso spoke.

"Yeah but uncle, we left everything behind, what would mom say about this?" Aang asked.

"Aang, I know my sister and your father were buried there, but..it's time for a new beginning" Gyatso said.

Aang just looked out the window again and sighed.

"Ok" Aang mummered.

Soon the plane began to land, once they drove into down they located their home in the suburb part of the area, Aang looked out his window and saw two teens sitting on a porch to a light blue house, he looked as he saw the two looked alike, he was kinda taller sitting down and she...she was..pretty, suddenly Aang looked at Gyatso, he was just smiling.

"Already five seconds and your checking out the neighbors..was she cute?" Gyatso asked.

"What..I don't know, I haven't met her" Aang said.

Gyatso then pulled the Mustang long the curb after passing the moving truck.

"Here we are!" Gyatso shouted as he opened his door and hoped out, Aang grabbed his bag and hopped out.

"Well look at that" Gyatso said looking at the house. It was grey with a garage, and next to it was a basketball standard.

"What is that?" Aang asked.

Gyatso looked at Aang pointing to the hoop.

"Ugh, I told the movers to not take it out till we arrived, it's a "Welcome to the new house" present, is it neat?" Gyatso asked.

"It's perfect" Aang said, he then looked and saw one of the tall guys carrying out a box of his stuff.

"Hey" Aang shouted.

The guys stopped.

"Leave it" Aang said.

The guy nodded as he placed the box on the ground, Aang rushed over and went through it.

"What are you doing?" Gyatso asked.

"Ah-ha" Aang yelled as he pulled out one of his Basketball's "Giving the hoop a test run"

Aang quickly ran up and slammed the ball in the hoop.

"Wow, I never knew you were Lebron James" Gyatso chuckled.

Aang then shot a hookshot and saw as the ball met with the rim.

"Nice" Gyatso smiled.

Aang then pointed to the house.

"We gonna see more?" Aang asked.

"Why not" Gyatso smiled as he then locked the car as the two walked in.

"Holy cow" Aang shouted looking up to see a set of twirling steps "Did we adopted my Daddy warbucks?"

Gyatso laughed as they soon went looking at the house.

Later after everything was unpacked and the moving truck left, Aang was sitting on the steps to the house drawing in his sketchbook, suddenly.

"Hello" A voice called.

Aang looked up from the sketchbook and saw the girl from earlier.

"Hi" Aang said covering his eyes from the setting sun that shined in his face.

"Oh sorry I'll come over there" The girl said.

"No, it's ok, I'll come over there" Aang said as he hoped to his feet and walked over to the sidewalk.

"So..your the new kid huh?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yeah yeah, came from Utah" Aang smiled.

"Ah, A Utahan, nice" She said.

Aang looked at her chocolate colored hair and her blue eyes, she was beautiful.

"Yeah, um..I'm Aang" he said sticking his hand out.

"Hi Aang, I'm you new neighbor Katara" Katara said.

_"This day keep getting better" Aang thought _

Aang shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, uh..do you play Basketball?" Aang asked leaning his head over to the hoop's direction.

"Yeah" Katara smiled.

"You wanna shoot some baskets?" Aang asked.

"Sure..if it's not a problem" Katara said.

"No, it's fine" Aang said as he grabbed the ball, "1 on 1, Horse or 21?"

_"Why the hell would she want to do 1 on 1?" Aang asked._

"1 on 1" Katara said.

_"O..k" Aang thought _

"Ok shoot for possession" Aang said as he bounce the ball to Katara,

Katara stood still and then shot it.

"Nothing but net, your ball" Aang smiled.

Katara started to dribble the ball in her hand and kept her other on Aang's chest, suddenly she turned and did a fade away, the ball spun around the rim before falling in.

"2-0" Katara shouted.

Aang grabbed the ball and dribbled to the end of the driveway, Katara leaned in on him, making him blush a bit, but he kept dribbling, soon he turned and went all the way to the basket.

"2-2"

About a half hour later Gyatso looked out the window and saw the too playing.

"What a nut" Gyatso said as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Outside Katara and Aang stooped to catch their breath.

"Whats..the..the score?" Aang asked huffing.

"29 to a billion, my favor" Katara joked.

"Is not" Aang said.

"Then keep track yourself" Katara chuckled.

Suddenly Katara's phone rang, she looked and read her text message.

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"My dad, I gotta go" Katara said.

"Oh ok" Aang replied.

Katara bounced the ball back to Aang.

"See you around" Katara shouted as she ran off.

"See ya" Aang shouted, he watched her as she walked inside her house and closed the door.

"Why did I just watch her go back to her house?" Aang asked.

He just shook his head and walked back to his house, suddenly he stopped to see Katara's house.

_"Do I...like her?" Aang asked himself. _

"Nah!" Aang said shooing off the subject before closing his door.

"So how'd it go with miss WNBA?" Gyatso asked.

Aang chuckled as he then poured himself a glass of water.

"It was fun" Aang smiled closing the fridge door.

"Did you show her yo' moves?" Gyatso asked with a chuckle.

"Ha, naw we just shot for fun" Aang replied.

Aang sat on the couch and noticed Gyatso smiling at him.

"What?" Aang asked.

"You like her don't you?" Gyatso asked.

"No" Aang said.

"Oh, Ok...hey there's she is right now" Gyatso said nodding to the window, Aang quickly flipped his head over and looked out the window.

"Where?" Aang asked with a smile, Gyatso bursted out laughing.

"You like her!" Gyatso cheered. "What's her name?"

"Katara" Aang answered.

"Wonderful name" Gyatso said. "Well...I say we celebrate your new crush over dinner..say..pizza?"

"Yeah sure" Aang replied.

Gyatso sat up and grabbed his keys, and then they headed out the door.

* * *

**_Ok so what do you think, there was another version of this I did but I changed it so hope you enjoyed, please review thank you and goodnight._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well Hi there and welcome to chapter 2, I am sorry for the wait, busy weekend and such so here is chapter 2, I am trying to shoot for 2,000-3,000 words in this, enjoy and again _**

**_I own the story, just not the characters or anything Avatar ='(_**

* * *

**_Summer Life_**

**_Chapter 2 : Around the town_**_  
_

* * *

The next morning Aang's alarm clock went off as the radio turned on to the middle of Payphone by Maroon 5, suddenly the blankets started to move as Aang pressed the snooze button turning off the music, Aang sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once his grey eyes opened he looked out the window to see the neighborhood, his focus moved from the smell of the bay to Katara's house, he noticed as a smile grew on his lips, he then walked back and sat on his bed slipping into his jeans. Once he was dressed he sat up and suddenly heard the sound of squeaking, he walked over to his shelf across the room and saw his pet's Appa the hamster and Momo the goldfish.

"Morning guys" Aang said as he then grabbed the can of fish food and shook carefully as little bits of food fell in the bowl, then Aang looked at Appa just running on his wheel.

"Someone wants to get out huh?" Aang asked looking at the hamster, he then walked over to his desk and held Appa's ball.

"In you go Appa" Aang said as he opened the cage and held the balls door in front of the cage, Appa was not going anywhere.

"Appa c'mon, don't make me say it" Aang said.

All Appa did was look at him as his little pink nose twitched.

Aang sighed then smiled a fake smile.

"Appa, yip yip" he spoke.

Finally Appa moved and climbed into the ball, Aang closed it and placed it on the floor, as it rolled down the steps, Aang looked over at his bed, suddenly blasting a blast of Air causing the blankets to fly in the air and land on the bed all made.

"Perfect" Aang smiled as he opened his door and made his way downstairs, expecting to see his uncle he saw nobody but Appa rolling by the counter with the coffee maker.

"Ah, that'll wake up Uncle" Aang said as he walked over and emptied the pot of old coffee and filled up the pot with water, he then took out the container of grounds and dumped them in the trash and filled more in it, once it was all set he clicked "brew", Aang made his way over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal, his favorite of course was Cocoa Pebbles, he placed the box on the table as he walked over and pulled a bowl out, suddenly there was a knock.

"What the?" Aang asked looking at the door. "Now who do you suppose?"

Aang opened the door to see Katara.

"Morning" Katara said.

"Oh, good morning Katara" Aang said opening the door all the way. "What are you doing here?"

Katara was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans, Aang smiled looking at her figure.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go around town..with me..to show you around" Katara said blushing a bit, Aang rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Sure, um just give me a second" Aang said as he closed the door and quickly ran up the steps, opened Gyatso's door and saw he wasn't there, he quickly rushed down and saw he was at the table drinking coffee.

"Wait, how'd you get here?" Aang asked.

"You were talking and I decided to be very quiet" Gyatso smiled.

Aang smiled and then looked at him.

"I'm heading out, be back by 3" Aang said as he grabbed his wallet.

"Ok, but no vandalism" Gyatso warned.

"Right" Aang smiled. "Love you"

"Love you too, oh and Aang?"

Aang turned around and looked at his uncle.

"What?"

"No going and getting drunk"

"Uncle" Aang chuckled.

"Have fun" Gyatso smiled.

Aang then ran out the door and closed it, he saw Katara over by his uncle's car.

"Hey" Aang said as he walked over.

"You own a Mustang?" Katara asked.

"I wish, but it's my uncle's" Aang said.

Katara looked over and looked at him.

"Let's get started" Katara said as they walked over the corner and saw a sky blue jeep.

"Is that yours?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded.

"Yep, get in" Katara said as she took the wheel, Aang hoped in and fastened his seatbelt. Katara started the car and rolled out onto the main road.

"Ok where to first?" Katara asked.

Aang shrugged.

"I don't know, were ever you want to start" Aang said.

Katara chuckled.

"Ok, I know just the place" Katara said as she then hit the gas, Aang looked out and saw the Golden Gate bridge to his left.

"Wow" Aang said watching as suddenly a plane flew over the bridge, suddenly Aang closed his eyes as the wind blew in his face too much then..he remembered something.

_*Siren's go off as a ambulance shows up at the street, in the middle were two cars, one destroyed beyond repair and a white van with the front left bumber missing._

_Aang then looked over and saw someone on the curb crying, he couldn't identify the person, suddenly. _

"Aang?"

Aang opened his eyes and saw they had parked.

"You ok?" Katara asked looking at him.

Aang just smiled. "I'm fine"

"Ok, well here's our first stop!" Katara said as she pulled the keys from the ignition and opened her door, Aang looked at saw the sign.

"Starbucks?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, this is like my second home" Katara said as she opened the door.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air as Aang walked in.

"Well look who it is!" A worker shouted.

"Morning Suki" Katara said as she walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"Who's your friend?" Suki asked looking at Aang.

"My new next door neighbor, Aang" Katara smiled.

"Ah, the new kid, in that case, whatever you guys order is on the house" Suki smiled.

"Sweet, ok you know what I like" Katara said as Suki pushed one of the buttons on the register.

"OK, what about you Aang?" Suki asked.

"A iced peppermint mocha" Aang said.

"Ok" Suki said as she then turned over into the kitchen.

"Zuko, I need one mocha and one mocha gone Christmas" Suki said.

"WHAT?" A thundering voice came from the kitchen.

"I need one mocha and one mocha gone Christmas" Suki repeated.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" Zuko shouted.

"JUST GET ME WHAT I ORDERED!" Suki shouted, then she turned to the two. "He's not always like this, he got a speeding ticket last night for going 50 in a 47 zone and he is quite angry"

Katara whispered back.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yeah and he got another ticket for yelling at the officer" Suki chuckled.

Aang and Katara laughed when all of a sudden Zuko walked out with the two drinks.

"That idiot deserved what he got" Zuko said.

Suki then pointed to the restrooms, Zuko turned and saw the same officer looking at him writing on his notepad.

"Aw c'mon" Zuko said as he then saw the officer hand him another ticket.

"HAVE A NICE DAY" Suki called out as the officer walked out the door.

Suki just looked over at Katara and Aang.

"Here you go"

The two grabbed their drinks as they then sat down at the table near the window.

"Zuko..what a nut" Katara said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Zuko shouted.

Katara chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, hey I have a question?" Aang asked.

"Yeah?" Katara replied.

"How long have you lived here in San Francisco?" Aang asked.

Katara sighed.

"Ever since I was 10, my family lived in Seattle but after my mother passed away, we moved here" Katara said.

"Your mom died?" Aang asked.

Katara only nodded, then she spoke.

"My mother..was killed, in a car accident" Katara said. "She was hit by a drunk driver and.."

Aang's felt sick as he watched as if she was watching it happen.

"Stop..Don't..." Aang said.

Katara looked up and suddenly she looked above Aang, Aang turned around and saw a tall guy with bushy hair walk in.

"Put your head down" Katara whispered as the guy walked to the counter, the guy looked at the silver straw dispenser and saw the two.

"Katara?" The guy said.

"he saw us" Katara panicked

The guy walked over.

"Katara?" The guy asked.

"Oh, hey Jet!" Katara said standing up and hugging him.

Jet looked at Aang and stared at him.

"Who's he?" Jet asked.

"Oh, this is Aang" Katara said sitting down. "My new neighbor"

"Nice to meet you" Jet said.

Katara suddenly walked over to Aang.

"I'm gonna use the restroom then we will go" Katara smiled.

"Got it" Aang smiled.

Jet watched as Katara went into the room marked "Ladies" and once the doors closed he sat and looked at Aang.

"So..Aang..what name is that?" Jet asked.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Look, I know what your doing, you like her, alot..you have a lump in your pocket too wide to be a phone, unless your with HTC, but your not due to your fingers being rough and not smooth so it's a wallet, now why did you bring a wallet, to pay for whatever she may get to eat, she'll think your a great guy and here's the thing, you have something your hiding from her, but what?" Jet stopped

"Your crazy" Aang said.

Jet sighed.

"Whatever, but let me tell you, she is MINE. and let me start off with a warning, If you do ANYTHING at all with her.." Jet said.

"Let me guess, you'll kill me" Aang said.

"No..I will do much worst" Jet said as he then stood up

"Stay away from her" He said then he walked out the door.

Aang then saw Katara coming out.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, um just let me go talk to Suki" Aang said as he then quickly pulled out his wallet and pulled a few ones.

"What's this?" Suki asked.

"Just paying, have a great day" Aang smiled as he then walked out to the jeep.

Once Aang hopped in Katara drove away, but right there next to the bus stop was Jet, he watched as the jeep drove off suddenly his phone start to vibrate, he picked it up and read the message.

"_Where r u ?_" it said.

Jet replied.

"_Starbucks, met the new kid, turns out he's got feelings for Katara_"

He pressed send as the bus drove up, once he stepped on and found his seat he stared out the window, then he received another message.

"_Oh boy 0.o_"

Jet just typed back.

"I think it's time for the plan to go underway"

Jet closed his phone as the bus took off.

It was now in the afternoon when Katara pulled up to the curb of her house.

"Well..thanks" Aang said as he opened his door.

"Your not going inside to see my house?" Katara asked.

"Oh, yeah sure" Aang said as he closed his door once he hopped out, The two walked up to the door to suddenly hear screaming.

"NO, I COULD HAVE WON, DARN YOU MARIO AND YOUR STUPID FIREBALL" A male's voice shouted.

Katara opened the door as the two walked in.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Playing Mario Kart" Sokka said steering the controller like a steering wheel.

Sokka looked over and saw Aang.

"Woah, hold on" Sokka said as he paused his game. "Who's this?"

"This is Aang" Katara replied.

Sokka smiled.

"Oh, the new kid, nice to meet you" Sokka greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Sokka" Aang said looking at Katara.

Katara then walked into the kitchen as she pulled out a orange soda.

"Catch" Katara shouted as she tossed it to Aang.

Aang caught it in his hands and opened it.

"Thanks"

Aang looked over at the clock on the stove.

"3 o'clock already, I gotta go" Aang said.

Sokka suddenly shouted.

"DARN IT, I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT BOWSER!"

Katara chuckled at her silly brother as she then wrote down a few numbers on a notepad, then she ripped off the paper and handed it to Aang.

"Here's my number" Katara said.

"Thanks, uh I'll text you my number" Aang smiled as they hugged.

"See ya" Aang said. "Bye Sokka"

Sokka shouted.

"Take care...no, DARN IT MARIO!"

Katara chuckled when all of a sudden her phone rang, she picked it up and spoke.

"Hey Suki"

_"Hey what's up?" _

"Not much just got back from driving around with Aang"

_"Sweet, I just wanted to tell you something"_

"Yeah?"

_"Well you know how your drinks at Starbucks were on us, well..Aang paid for both of yours" _

"What?"

_"Yeah, anyway I got to go, see you later"_

"Ok, bye" Katara said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Sokka asked.

"Suki" Katara said as she then walked into the living room.

"Oh sweet" Sokka said, suddenly a sound of a explosion came from the tv. "I hate you Peach!"

Sokka then sat up and turned off the game system.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Stupid Peach, Mario and Bowser all ganged up on me" Sokka said as he walked upstairs.

"Oh, so how was your day?"

"Good, Toph came and played Zelda with me, we died of course"

"Well that sounded fun"

"It wasn't" Sokka said.

"Oh" Katara replied.

Katara walked into her room and sat on her bed, Sokka kept talking as he leaned against the door frame.

"So, what did you do?" Sokka asked.

"Just took Aang on the town. sight seeing" Katara spoke.

"Oh, cool. Hey are you going tomorrow night with Toph, Suki, Zuko and I to see The Avengers?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, maybe not" Katara said looking at her phone.

"Ah come on" Sokka said "it'll be fun!"

Katara sighed.

"Fine"

Sokka smiled as he then walked away.

"Hey you should invite that Aang kid, he'll have fun" Sokka suggested.

"Maybe..ok I'll ask him" Katara said.

Katara's phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and read.

_225-8745 _

Katara then replied back.

_Sweet, hey Sokka just told me that some of us are going to see The Avengers tomorrow night, wanna go, i'll pick you up if you need a ride"_

She then pressed send and closed her phone, she suddenly heard a truck pull driving up to their curb.

"There's dad" Katara said to herself as she rushed downstairs to greet her father, the door opened as her dad walked in.

"Hey dad" Katara said as she hugged him.

"Hey sweetie" Hakoda replied as he closed the door and hugged his daughter. "Where's Sokka?"

Katara looked over in the living room and saw he was gone.

"Must be up in his room planing dates with Suki" Katara said. "So, how was work?"

Hakoda was the chief of police for the city, so he was lucky to get off early today.

"Exhausting, so..I saw the new family moved in across the street" Hakoda said as he pulled out a can of Coke from the fridge.

"Yeah?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, and I was thinking you and I could over and welcome them to the neighborhood" Hakoda suggested.

"Sure" Katara said.

"Alright, I say we order some Panda Express and watch a movie" Hakoda said.

"I'll grab the phone" Katara said taking off to her dad's room which was just across the way from Sokka's room, she grabbed the phone and rushed back to her dad.

"Thanks sweetheart" Hakoda said as he then dialed the number, suddenly Katara felt her phone vibrated again in her pocket, she pulled it out and read the message.

_"Sure =)"_

Katara smiled as she texted back.

"_K, see u 7_"

She then closed her phone and suddenly she noticed something...she liked him

* * *

**_Ok maybe a little rushed on the end but this took A LONG TIME to do, it won't be like this next chapter I promise, my last 2 weeks were packed and I had little time to update, anyway do expect chapter 3 soon, thank you and goodnight._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well Hi there, ok so here is chapter 3 of the story, and I have a question for you guys, would you want me to write outtakes from this story and post them or not, well you can vote on my poll on my profile, just click my screen name and BOOM it will be at the top, the outtakes will take place from certain parts of this story, I just love outtakes and how everybody screws up in them xD, anyway please vote and I will reveal the winning vote on Chapter 4 of this story, ok so here is chapter 3 of Summer Life, enjoy._**

* * *

**_Summer Life_**

_**Chapter 3 : A quick visit**_

* * *

"UNCLE!" Aang shouted as he ran into his uncle's room and shook the sleeping figure awake, due to it being his afternoon naptime.

"W-wha-Aang, what's wrong?" Gyatso asked turning over to face his nephew.

"Katara just asked me out!" Aang panicked.

Gyatso looked confused.

"That quick huh?" Gyatso asked chuckling.

"Gyatso this is serious" Aang said. "She asked me out to go see a movie"

"What movie?" Gyatso asked.

"The Avengers" Aang said pacing round in circles in the center of the room.

Gyatso sat up and thought for a second.

"Not really a romantic type of movie" Gyatso said thinking about it.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she likes me" Aang replied. "And I've never learned how to treat ladies"

Gyatso raised his hand.

"Simple, just don't be a jerk" Gyatso smiled.

Aang crossed his arms over his chest.

"And by a jerk don't be selfish, always open the door for her, buy her some popcorn and smile at her, and if your lucky maybe tell her she's pretty" Gyatso said.

Aang let out a breath.

"Ok" Aang smiled.

"Ok, so just do those steps and you'll be a gentlemen in no time" Gyatso said as he then heard a knock at the door.

Gyatso looked out his window and saw Katara standing on the steps with something.

"Speaking of which, she's here" Gyatso said looking at Aang.

"Oh gosh no, I can't, I'll look stupid and sound stupid..I can't" Aang said walking to the door.

"Aang. Give it a shot" Gyatso said.

Aang knew his uncle was never wrong, so he rushed downstairs.

"Don't make me look stupid" Aang begged as he opened the door.

"Hey Katara" Aang smiled.

"Hey, um you left this at my house" Katara said holding Aang's wallet.

"Oh, thank you" Aang said as he then looked at her. "You wanna come in?"

Katara nodded as she then walked inside, upstairs Gyatso watched the two and then closed his blinds and his door leaving them to talk.

"Wow, your house if bigger on the inside" Katara said looking around.

Aang chuckled, suddenly a blue ball came rolling in taping Aang's foot.

"Appa, hey bud" Aang said as he pulled Appa out of his ball.

Katara turned and saw him holding his pet.

"You have a hamster?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, and a goldfish named Momo" Aang said. "Appa, meet Katara"

Katara held out her hand noticing now he was sniffing it.

"He likes you" Aang smiled looking at her.

"Hello Appa, your so cute" Katara said now holding the hamster, Aang looked at his pet and saw the 'She's a keeper' look on Appa face.

"Do you want to see Momo?" Aang asked.

"Sure, is he up in your room?" Katara replied.

"Yeah, come on" Aang said as the two rushed upstairs to Aang's room.

"In here" Aang said holding the door open as Katara walked in.

Katara walked in as Aang kept the door open, Katara looked and saw posters of basketball players like Michael Jordan and Kobe Bryant, she then saw Momo swimming around in his bowl on Aang's desk.

"Here he is" Aang said kneeling against the desk.

"He cute too" Katara said with a smile, suddenly she looked at Aang, Aang looked at her and saw she then sat on his bed.

"You have tons of posters" Katara smiled looking at all the basketball posters on his walls.

"Yeah, I do love basketball" Aang chuckled as he then sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you have a favorite?" Katara asked.

"A favorite what?" Aang looked at her confused.

"A favorite basketball player" Katara said giggling at him.

"Oh, Um..let me see, Larry Bird, Magic Johnson, Kobe Byrant, Jordan..and..you" Aang said looking over at Katara, Katara and his eyes met.

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"I said Larry Bird, Magic Johnson, Kobe Byrant and Michael Jordan" Aang said trying to cover up the last part.

"No no no, I heard something else after Jordan" Katara said. "Tell me what you said"

Aang sighed as he then looked at her.

"And..you" he repeated.

Katara smiled and blushed a bit.

"Your joking" Katara said looking at him.

"No I mean it, your..wonderful at the sport, you look..pretty playing it, the way your eyes shine in determination while playing and your skills are magnificent, but mostly..your very beautiful" Aang said.

_"What. Did. I. Just. Say?" Aang asked himself. _

"Thank you Aang, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard" Katara smiled.

"Question, back at Starbucks, you..seemed panicked about Jet when he arrived" Aang mentioned.

"Oh, well..he was my boyfriend, before you came here" Katara said looking at Aang.

"Was?" Aang asked looking at her.

"Yeah, he was..good with manners..but bad at relationships" Katara chuckled.

"Oh, ok" Aang smiled.

Suddenly Katara got a text from Sokka saying.

_Get home, dinner's here_

Katara closed her phone.

"I gotta go, thanks for the tour" Katara smiled looking at the boy.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?" Aang asked.

"Yep, be ready at 7:00 sharp" Katara pointed to Aang as she walked out the door.

Aang waited before running off.

"KATARA" Aang shouted rushing down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Katara asked.

Aang then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, Katara face froze feeling the kiss on her face, then he pulled away.

"Thank you" Aang smiled.

Katara looked at him and then smiled.

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow" Katara said as she ran across the street.

Aang closed his door and once he turned around he saw Gyatso leaning on the railing to the step's smiling.

"What?"

"Now that..was a gentlemen" Gyatso said bring up the kiss again.

Aang smiled as he then looked at Gyatso.

* * *

**_Ok I know too small of a chapter, but it's only 10:47am and I am still tired so..please review and vote for the chance for me to post outtakes for this story =)_**


End file.
